


hopeless.

by Canarycop



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/F, Minor Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-19 00:37:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14225307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canarycop/pseuds/Canarycop
Summary: everyone she loves leaves her.its inevitable.so why does she still hope?





	hopeless.

lena loved her mama. she didn’t remember much about her but she knew she smelt like chocolate chip cookies, fresh flowers, vanilla and coffee. she knew she helped her learn how to tie her shoelaces, how to read, how to take apart an engine. but the main thing she knew was that she loved her mama with all her heart.  
but then her mama died in a fire and she got adopted by the luthors.  
she never felt love in the luthor manor, never felt kindness or acceptance or a sense of belonging.  
except for when lex was home.  
lena loved lex, and lex loved lena. lillian hated it. hated seeing her baby boy cave in so easily to lena’s pouts and puppy dog eyes.  
so she started sending him away earlier, starving lena of the affection she so desperately needed.  
it went on like this for years, with her connection to lex falling apart with every month they spent apart. she didn’t get it, she just wanted her brother, why did he always leave?  
when lena was in high school, some prestigious boarding school in england, she got the news. her brother had been put in prison for killing people with a homemade bomb at a pro-alien rally.  
after that, lenas life became pure hell.  
her friends left her, neither lillian or lionel talked to her when she went home, but she honestly preferred it that way.  
with the world hating lena just because of her last name, she came to hate herself too.  
every time she heard a luthor being insulted, she took it to heart.  
she spent as much time away from the luthor manor as she could, only coming back for lionel’s funeral.  
she graduated high school, then college, then took over the family business.  
she met a woman named kara, a dorky, rambling, walking ray of sunshine.  
she couldn’t help it, she fell in love.  
she thought it would be different this time, that someone she loved would stay.  
but she lost all hope, when upon walking into her office one night, she saw lillian standing in the middle of the room, soaked in blood, a kryptonite sword in her hand and karas body at her feet.

**Author's Note:**

> this is pretty much the first thing i've posted... anywhere. hope y'all liked it.


End file.
